The importance and complexity of computer networks (such as the Internet) has grown exponentially over the past two decades, and such growth is likely to continue in the foreseeable future. As their size and complexity have increased, various types of traffic controllers, for the management of computer networks, have also found increasing importance.
Traffic controllers are known to be useful for a variety of purposes, including, but not limited to, bandwidth management. As part of performing their function, it is also known to be useful to identify the types of sessions that such traffic controllers are handling. For example, it can be useful to know that a session is being utilized by a particular type of application software (where “application software” can also be referred to herein, more simply, as an application). As another example, it can be useful to know that a session is carrying a particular type of content.
The techniques for identifying a particular type of network traffic can be encapsulated in a subsystem referred to herein as a “module.” The set of modules currently available to a traffic controller, for purposes of traffic type identification, can be referred to herein as a “collection.” A collection may be organized as a “library” of modules, or according to any other suitable form of organization.
Such collections are known to require updating for a variety of purposes and in a variety of ways. For example, an algorithm, by which a module identifies whether a session is being used by a particular type of network traffic, may be improved. In this case, an update of the module may be needed. As another example, a type of network traffic, not previously identified, can have an algorithm for its identification developed. This algorithm can be added, as an entirely new module, to a collection. Conversely, a type of network traffic, that is being identified by a module, may become obsolete. Thus, the module, for identification of this type of traffic, may need to be removed from a collection.
It would be desirable to improve the process by which a pre-existing (or “old”) collection of modules is replaced with an updated (or “new”) collection.
Traffic controllers are typically mass-produced, to serve the needs of a large group of customers. As such, traffic controllers are often sold with module collections that only identify types of network traffic that occur very frequently, across many types of customers.
It would be desirable to improve the ability of a single customer, or a relatively small group of customers, to have prepared modules that identify less-frequent types of traffic. For example, a customer may be the only organization to use its particular in-house software.